Love and Bowling Balls
by TheresaUS
Summary: Part 5 of my summer series, following "A Stranger in a Small Town" and "Your Uncle's Nephew." Crossover with the series "Ed."
1. Welcome to Stuckeybowl

Author's Note: Here's part 5 of my summer series! Ack, I have to hurry and finish this thing up! In case you were wondering, this story directly follows "Your Uncle's Nephew" in the series, but you definitely need to read all the stories in the series. And if you don't watch "Ed," you should, so sorry if this is sort of confusing. Check out www.stuckeyville.com if you want some back-story to the characters.

Disclaimer: I am not associated with "Gilmore Girls" or "Ed" in any way. Don't sue.

"Are we there yet?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Ed smiled. "No, it's about fifty more miles."

She groaned. "I cannot wait that long! I cannot wait to see Stuckeybowl and the Pie Shop and meet your friends!"

"I'm glad you're excited now, but don't build everything up too much."

"How can I not, since you spent the last few days telling me how amazing everything and everyone is?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "It's too late, I am officially pumped to get there!" She glanced out the window, then impatiently looked at her watch. She turned back to Ed. "So are we there yet now?"

"There it is," Ed said as he got out of the car and beheld the Stuckeybowl sign with Lorelai. She was practically jumping up and down.

"It's just like I imagined, except totally different!" She turned to Ed with her hands clasped. "Can we go inside?"

He laughed a little. Seeing Lorelai this giddy and carefree was contagious. "I think we better, since the gang is waiting for us."

"They are?" Lorelai said, as they walked towards the entrance. 

"Well, me, but if they knew you were with me, they'd be anxious to meet this mystery woman I've been raving about."

Lorelai smiled. "You've been raving about me?" she asked quietly.

"Believe me, it's not a difficult thing to do," Ed answered, holding the door open for her. Lorelai kept smiling as she walked inside the bowling alley.

"Oh, it's so cool. Very retro," Lorelai complimented as she looked around. She saw the 'Pro Shop' sign above the office door. "Is that your practice?" Lorelai asked as he walked up next to her.

"Yep, that's it." 

"It's so cute!" she squealed as she glanced in, then recovered. "I mean, compared to most lawyer's offices. Not that I see many. It looks professional…but cute."

"You're lucky I'm the kind of guy who would take that as a compliment," Ed told her, then noticed Phil walking towards them. "Oh, don't make any sudden movements," he whispered to Lorelai.

"The lord of the manor returns!" Phil greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Phil. And everything is exactly as I left it? Right?" Ed asked warningly. Phil chuckled with amusement.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I changed absolutely nothing, just like you said." 

At that moment, a sound that could be interpreted as music erupted throughout the alley. Ed walked farther out and saw on the left side of the alley, a stage had been set up with a banner reading 'Karaoke' over it. Kenny and Shirley were standing on stage with microphones. Kenny waved to Ed as he sang "I've Got You, Babe." Ed cast an accusing glance toward Phil.

"Well, I changed almost absolutely nothing," Phil admitted.

"Phil!" Ed groaned.

"Aw, it's kind of cute," Lorelai said as she watched Shirley imitate Cher. She cringed a little. "In a sad kind of way." She tried to smile at Ed.

"Ed Stevens," a voice came from behind them. They turned, and Ed smiled as he saw Mike walking up. "Long time no see."

"Did ya miss me?" Ed asked.

"I missed whooping your ass on the court every weekend." 

"This is Mike, right?" Lorelai broke in.

"Yes, this is Mike Burton. Mike, meet Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. Mike looked rather stunned to see her. "Um, I met Ed in Connecticut, so I decided to tag along to see if this Stuckeyville was for real or not."

"Yeah, he mentioned you," Mike said slowly.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Just mentioned?" she asked, then glanced at Ed. "What happened to the raving?"

Mike laughed. "Oh, there was raving, believe me."

She smiled again. "Good. And I assure you, I am just as charming in person."

Mike looked at Ed, who kept smiling towards Lorelai. "Well, come on. We want to hear about your trip."

"Eddy, you're back!" Nancy exclaimed as they neared the alley where she, Molly, and Sarah were waiting. She stood up to hug him.

"Hey, Nance. How've you been, Molly?" he asked.

Molly tried to smile but looked rather confused. "Great, Ed."

Ed remembered Lorelai was standing next to him. "Oh, guys, I told you about Lorelai. These are my friends, Nancy and Molly," he introduced.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," Lorelai said, smiling as she shook their hands. She couldn't help but noticed the looks that the women exchanged, but they put on smiles.

"Yeah, you too," Nancy said as they sat down. "Um, did Ed tell us you were coming?" she asked carefully.

"No, it was a totally spur of the moment thing," Lorelai explained. "I can only stay for a few days; I have to get back to work in a week."

"What do you do?" Mike asked.

"I run an inn."

"It's a great place. Very comfortable, great accommodations," Ed promoted.

"Well, it sounds great," Molly said, smiling towards Ed. "So, we better start a new game. Mike, add Ed and Lorelai to the scoreboard."

The gang seemed very welcoming to Lorelai, which relieved Ed. He had a feeling they'd confront him about the fact that he brought a total stranger home later. But all of them were enjoying the bowling and food.

"I think we need a refill," Ed said, as he went to get another pitcher of beer.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand," Mike said, following Ed towards the bar.

While Molly bowled, Lorelai watched Nancy feed Sarah. "How old is she?"

"Her second birthday was three months ago," Nancy said proudly.

"Wow. You forget they were ever this small," Lorelai said, letting Sarah clutch her finger.

"Do you have kids?" Nancy asked casually.

Lorelai nodded, smiling. "My daughter, Rory, is in Washington this summer."

"Does her father live there?" 

"No, she was elected vice-president at her high school, so she had to go to a leadership camp this summer," Lorelai explained.

"Oh. So she's…how old?" Nancy asked.

Smiling, Lorelai said, "Seventeen." She watched Nancy's jaw drop a little. "I got pregnant when I was sixteen," she added.

"Wow," Nancy finally spoke. "Was that hard?"

"Well, it was no cake walk. But we've made it this far without too many bruises." Lorelai shrugged a little. She noticed Molly had finished her turn. "I guess I'm up." She walked towards the lane. She knew that Nancy had immediately told Molly about Lorelai's confession, but she didn't care. Lorelai found that if she didn't make a fuss over having a teenage daughter, it became less of a subject.

"So was it your idea or her idea?" Mike asked as Ed went behind the snack bar to get some more drinks.

"What?" Ed asked.

"To have her come here. Whose idea what is?"

"If you must know, it was hers," Ed told Mike.

"So what does that mean?" 

"It doesn't mean anything. She's on vacation, she wanted to get out of town for a few days." 

"What if she goes all "Fatal Attraction" on you and decides to stick around?" Mike asked, somewhat jokingly.

Ed smiled. "I somehow don't think that's going to be an issue; she's got a kid."

"Really?" 

Ed nodded. "She's in high school."

"Now you're kidding me. Can you imagine having a teenager?" Mike asked.

"It'd be like having Warren full-time," Ed shuddered a little. "Come on, we better get back over. And don't make a big deal out of it." 

"Of course."

"It's your turn, Ed!" Nancy announced cheerily. 

"Great. Here you go," Ed said as he handed Lorelai a cup of beer before walking towards the lanes. She smiled a little as she watched him. She'd never gotten to this point in a relationship, of spending time with a guy and his friends. Even with Max, there was always a sort of friendship element that was missing from their relationship. Lorelai already knew that whatever she had with Ed, friendship was the very least.

A ring of her cell phone interrupted her dreamy eyes. She smiled meekly at Ed's friends before answering. "Hello?"

"Mom, are you in Ohio?"

Lorelai smiled instantly. "Hey, kid. Just a sec, I can't hear you." She stood up. "Excuse me for a while, guys. It's Rory." She walked away towards the entrance. "Okay, I can hear you."

"Where are you?" 

"Just a bowling alley."

"You went!" Rory squealed.

"I did. I am having so much fun. His friends are really nice." She sighed a little. "I've never gotten a chance to do this."

"Do what?"

"Just hang out with people my age. I mean, besides Sookie. But it's different."

"Cause I'm not there?" Rory asked.

Lorelai frowned. "I'm a bad mother."

"No, you're not. It is completely understandable that you have a desire to recapture a sort of lost youth."

"You've been reading Freud again," Lorelai accused.

Rory giggled. "We had the afternoon off."

"What else did you do today?" 

"Oh, after we got back from the Senate, not much. Read a little, wrote some letters, made some phone calls. Paris called me lazy."

"Little does she know that we spend most Saturday afternoons eating junk food and watching Lifetime movies," Lorelai said. She paused. "So, who'd you call?"

"Lane and Grandpa. Did you know he's taking a business trip to Sweden next month?"

"No, that's great, huh? Um, and will there be a letter waiting for me when I return home?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"No, because I knew it'd just be sitting there. I just wrote Dad today."

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I just…I think it's my turn to bowl again."

"You…are bowling?" Rory laughed. "I can't believe I'm missing this!"

"Tragic, I know. So, call me here if you need me."

"I will. Have a great time, Mom. I love you."

Lorelai smiled. "Hey, that reminded me of how much I miss you."

"See, you're not a bad mother."

"Love you, sweets."

"Bye."

Ed sat back down after bowling. "Where'd Lorelai go?" he asked.

"Phone call," Mike said. 

"From Rory," Molly added.

"Her daughter," Nancy finished.

Ed smiled. "Oh, good. She was a little concerned when she hadn't called earlier today. She's in Washington for the summer," he said casually.

"So you know?" Nancy asked.

"Of course I know; her house is a shrine to Rory, she seems like an amazing kid." He looked up and saw them all exchanging concerned glances. "What?" he asked.

"Ed. A woman with a practically grown daughter followed you home," Mike pointed out candidly.

Ed rolled his eyes. "She did not follow me home. I'm glad Lorelai is here. She shared her life with me in Stars Hollow and I want to do the same for her here."

"What's she escaping from?" Molly asked.

"What?"

"Well, you left to escape Carol; what's her excuse?" 

Before Ed could respond, he saw Lorelai walking back over. "Hey," he said, putting on a smile. 

"Sorry about that," she said.

Ed waved it off casually. "How's Rory doing?"

"Oh. Fine."

"That's great," Mike said. "Um, Nance, we should get going."

"Oh yeah, it's getting pretty late. It was really nice to meet you, Lorelai," Nancy said as they started packing up.

"Is it really almost midnight?" Molly chuckled, looking at her watch. "Wow, where does the time go? I'll see you later, right?" she said towards Ed.

"You know where to find me," he answered. 

"Bye guys," Lorelai said as she watched them walk towards the exit. She smiled rather sadly when Ed turned to look at her. "Was it something I said?" she asked.

Ed shook his head a little. "No, it's not you. It's me," he sighed as he sat down. She sat down next to him, looking concerned. "They're just worried about me getting involved with you."

"Hey, how many times did I try to warn you?" Lorelai asked.

Ed smiled a little. "I know. It's just when I fall for a woman, I fall hard, and I usually end up on my face."

Lorelai tilted her head. "You're falling for me?" she asked softly. Before he could answer, she had leaned over and started kissing him. She pulled away when she heard a faint cough.

"Sorry to interrupt, bosco, but did you want us to close up?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow towards Lorelai.

"Uh, yes. We should go." Ed took Lorelai's hand and led her out of Stuckeybowl.

"You kids have fun!" Kenny called after.

"Ed, are you okay?" she asked as they were getting into his car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…we should get some rest."

Lorelai hesitated. "Do you want me to get hotel room?"

"Do you want me to take you to a hotel?" he asked.

"You cannot answer a question with a question like that. Ed, I'd be okay with staying at your place, but only if you want me there."

He nodded as he drove. "Right."

"So I guess this is your house," Lorelai said once Ed stopped the car and was taking the bags out of the trunk.

"Yep. Belonged to Molly's grandfather before he passed away," Ed told her as he walked up to the door. He unlocked the door and went inside. "Welcome to Chez Ed!"

Lorelai glanced around. "It's nice." She watched Ed put their bags on the floor.

"Thank you for coming here," Ed said, smiling, and walking to her. He kissed her, gently pulling her close to him. In a somewhat juvenile manner, they flopped down on the couch to engage in an extremely juvenile make-out session.

"Ed," she said softly as he nuzzled her neck. She heard a muffled response. "Who's Carol?" She felt his kisses stop and watched Ed sit up.

"What?" he asked.

Lorelai pulled herself up a little. "Well, you had mentioned an old high school friend named Carol who went out of town with her boyfriend. But then I heard Molly say something about her to you at the bowling alley. Were you two together at one point?"

Ed sighed. "Um, it's complicated."

"Well. We could either keep making out, with me worried that you're thinking about Carol; or you could tell me what is up," Lorelai offered. "And as great a kisser as you are, I pick option two."

"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?" Ed asked as he sat at the kitchen table while Lorelai made coffee. She turned quickly.

"Of course I don't. It's romantic."

"I need to move on. I have spent two years convincing Carol it had to work with me or convincing myself it wasn't going to work. Now she's off with Dennis, who has probably proposed to her just to spite me, and I'm here crying to you when we could be…well, whatever."

Lorelai sat down. "Ed, listen. I get it. I know what it feels like to have that one person in the back of your mind, but you never let them in at the right moment. Believe me."

"Christopher?" Ed asked, and she nodded. "That's different, you have a child together."

"Then why didn't I marry him when I had the chance?" she asked. "Because it was never right. And even when we both felt it was right, it wasn't. I'm beginning to think that we're not as decided for one another as the fates have been leading us to think. Maybe Carol isn't the one you're supposed to be with."

"Do you believe in that? Fate, I mean."

Lorelai shrugged. "Sometimes. Rory says that there's someone for everyone." Lorelai smiled a little. "Hey, maybe we're meant to be."

Ed smiled a little, leaning on one arm. "Then the fates definitely have a sense of humor. That's part of the reason Molly's so concerned about the two of us. Because I have a history of packing up and changing location based on the fancy of a woman."

"I don't think you can count one instance as 'a history.'"

"When it's as big as buying a bowling alley, it's higher points."

"Did you explain to her that Stars Hollow doesn't have a bowling alley?" Lorelai offered. "Well, maybe we're supposed to help one another realize who we're supposed to be with. There was definitely a purpose for our meeting, Ed Stevens."

Ed reached over and took Lorelai's hand. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Well, it's what I do," she said contently.


	2. Lorelai Gilmore: Love Doctor

Disclaimer: The story is mine; the characters…not so much.

When Ed heard movement in the kitchen, he woke from his makeshift bed on the couch, and wandered into the kitchen. Lorelai was searching the cupboards, she stopped when she heard him enter.

"Hey," he yawned, still waking up. "What are you looking for?"

Lorelai smiled as she turned to face him. "Well, I thought I'd be extra nice and make you a big, delicious breakfast, especially since you were such a gentleman to give up your bed last night. But then I remembered that the only thing I can make for breakfast is Pop-Tarts, so I was just checking the shelves."

Ed smiled. "Tell you what. Make some coffee while I go take a shower, and then I'll take you out for breakfast. Show you the town."

"That sounds great." She watched Ed leave the kitchen, then glanced around. "Now, coffee I can do."

As Lorelai came out of the downstairs bathroom after changing her clothes and doing her hair, she heard knocking on Ed's front door. She skipped over and opened the door, thinking it might be the Burtons or Molly.

"Hi," Lorelai said politely to the blond woman standing in front of her. 

"Oh." The woman's eyes were rather wide. "Um, is Ed here?" she asked unsurely.

"Yeah, he's upstairs."

"Sleeping?" 

"Shower," Lorelai answered. She waited for the woman to speak again. "So, can I help you?"

"I just…I'm sorry, but who are you?" 

"Lorelai Gilmore," she said cheerily. "And you are?"

"I'm Carol Vessey." 

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Carol? Ed's friend Carol?" she asked.

"Um, yes."

"I thought you were out of town with Dennis."

Carol was a bit concerned that this strange woman in Ed's house knew who she was. "You know, I better go. Could you tell Ed I stopped by?"

"No, you can tell him. Stay. Come in. He should be down in a second." Lorelai held the door open. "Please, come in."

Carol hesitated, but walked inside. Lorelai shut the door.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked. "I just made a fresh pot."

Carol shook her head. "I actually can come back later."

"It's alright. I was hoping to meet you."

"You were?"

Lorelai had taken a seat on the couch. "Well, it's much easier to see what Ed was talking about with you actually here."

"Really?" What was Ed talking about?" Carol asked as she folded her arms, eyeing Lorelai carefully.

"That was sort of said in confidence, but- I assure you- they were all good things."

They both heard movement on the stairs and looked over as Ed was walking down. "Okay, let's get moving!" he was saying with as much perk as usual until he saw Carol with Lorelai in his living room. "Carol," he said, a little stunned. "When did you get back?"

She managed to smile a little. "Just now. I haven't even been home, I came from the airport."

"Airport?" he asked. "I thought you and Dennis drove-"

"That's a long story." She glanced towards Lorelai. "But I can see you're busy so, we can talk later." She started walking towards the door.

"Carol, no-" Ed began, but saw his door shut. He glanced at Lorelai. 

She smiled a little. "Well. Go after her. First rule of romance: you always go after her," she said, then watched him head for the door.

"Carol, wait a second!" Ed called as he ran towards her. She was walking down the sidewalk towards her house. He caught her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Carol, it's not what you think."

"It doesn't matter what it looks like to me," she said. "Ed, you're single. You're free to see and sleep with whomever you want."

"I didn't sleep with Lorelai, and I don't think we're seeing each other," he explained quickly.

Carol raised her eyebrows. "You don't think you're seeing her?"

He shrugged a little. "It's hard to tell."

She shook her head and turned, starting to walk again. "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. I just want you to be happy."

Ed sighed. "Are we doing this again Carol?"

"Hey, you were the one who kissed me just minutes before I left on vacation with Dennis. How dare you do that? Leaving that hanging over my head, leaving me to question every kiss Dennis gave me," she said firmly.

"So what are you doing here?" Ed asked. "Where is Dennis?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. "It's still a long story. You should get back to…her."

"Lorelai."

"Right."

"Can we talk later? Over dinner?" he asked. Carol searched his eyes, then nodded reluctantly. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay," she mumbled, then watched him begin to jog home.

"What do you think happened with Dennis?" Lorelai asked, now that she and Ed were sitting at a table at the pie shop eating breakfast.

Ed shook his head. "I wonder if she told him about the kiss."

"Do you think that would make him break up with her?"

"I don't know. Dennis…he's just not the kind of guy I ever saw Carol with."

Lorelai chuckled. "Come on, Ed. Is that because the only guy you could ever see Carol with was you?" 

"Would you stop picking on me already?" Ed asked, rather harshly. It shut Lorelai up for a minute. "I liked it better when we talked about your flawed relationships."

"That's because it's easier to dish out relationship advice than it is to apply it to your own relationships. I can tell you to forget about Carol, to leave it alone, because if the outcome isn't pretty, I don't have to deal with it. Doesn't mean I can make it work for anyone I'm with." Lorelai took a sip of coffee. "That's why we're both here, my friend."

Ed knocked on Carol's door, and smiled meekly when she opened the door. "Hey," he said, holding out yellow roses.

"Ed, you didn't have to-" she started.

"No, I did. Because I'm sorry. Please, take them." She did, and let him come inside. He shut the door as he watched her walk towards the kitchen. He heard her finding a vase and filling it with water. She walked back out, setting them on the table. "Carol, can we talk now?"

"I'm not sure if I know how to say this to you," she shook her head. "I'm not sure if there's any point now."

"No, tell me. What happened on your trip?" They sat on the couch. 

"Well, if you must know," Carol began. "Dennis proposed to me." Ed didn't seem very surprised. "At the Grand Canyon."

"Wow. That Dennis. Classy guy," Ed snorted, but Carol glared at him. "Sorry. What'd you say?"

"I said…I had to think about it. And I got on a plane and came home, to ask you what you think of it."

"Of what?"

"Ed! Of me marrying Dennis!"

He made a face. "Well, I can't say I'm a big fan of the idea."

"Why, Ed? Just because you don't like Dennis, or because…because you think you want me again?" Carol asked, then scoffed, "Well, it's probably not the latter, ever since Lorelai stepped into the picture."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I already told you, it's not what you think."

"Funny, because Molly and Nancy made it sound like it was exactly what I thought. You brought a woman home from Connecticut? What did you think we would think?"

"Well, I thought you were a little busy with Dennis to care where I was or who I was with. You didn't have to go, Carol."

"Ed, if anything, you kissing me made me want to get away more. I didn't even know you had been thinking about me when you did that. You made it so I couldn't stay, but I had to go away with Dennis. He knew that when I left, I was coming to talk to you."

"You told him?"

"No, he just knew. Ed, just tell me: if I married Dennis, would you come to the wedding?" Carol asked bluntly.

He hesitated. "Just a second," and he locked himself in the bathroom.

As she was microwaving popcorn, Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Rory, how's it going?" she asked as she skipped into the living room.

"Alright, I guess. Still with Ed?"

"I am in Ohio still, yes. But Ed is out."

"Out? Where?"  
Lorelai cringed a little as she started flipping through channels on the television. "An old girlfriend."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Hey, calm down, no lectures. Look, Ed and I seemed to have reached a middle ground area. I've sort of become his…relationship counselor," Lorelai announced, rather proudly.

Rory chuckled a little. "You?" she asked.

"Hey, be nice. Besides, maybe if I can get Ed on the right track, there's hope for me." She paused thoughtfully. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how's Dean?"

Rory hesitated. "Why?" Her voice sounded nervous.

"Just curious."

"Well, don't you see him in town?" 

"But we haven't really talked. Is he enjoying coaching his sister's t-ball team?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Oh. Yeah. It's great."

Lorelai frowned. "Rory…there is no t-ball team."

"Mom-"

"Why aren't you talking to Dean? Did you tell him about the kiss? Did you break up?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"I think…we're on a break."

"Honey, you're not taking Qs from the "Friends" School of Dating," Lorelai said dramatically.

"As opposed to the Lorelai School, where mystery men from out of town bring you home only to go out with their ex-girlfriends?" Rory countered.

"This is not about me, it's about you and Dean."

"You know, most mothers aren't as involved in their daughter's relationships as you are."

Lorelai sighed. "So what are you doing on this break?"

"I'm spending some time alone."

"So you're not with Jess?"

"How could I be with Jess, he's in Stars Hollow?"

"You know what I mean."

Rory groaned. "I- I sent him a postcard, but that's it. We haven't talked at all."

"Well, you should."

"I should?" Rory repeated.

"Yes. It'd be a good time to sort out if you want…to be with Jess. When you're away from home, away from Dean."

"I probably need to be thinking about school. Early action to Harvard is coming up."

"Well, I just want you to be happy, of course."

"I know. Thanks, Mom…Paris says I have to get off the phone because we need a solid night of sleep before our mock-Congressional debates tomorrow."

"That girl doesn't know how to live," Lorelai said. "Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Love you, Mom."

"Bye Rory." She turned off her phone and sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch as she watched television.

Incessant knocking on Ed's front door began, so Lorelai hurried over.

"Ed, I really- oh." The teenage boy standing in front of Ed's door stopped talking when he saw it was Lorelai who answered the door. "Am I at the wrong house?" he asked.

"No, Ed's just out. Can I help you?" she asked carefully.

The boy looked pained. "I just needed to talk to Ed, and I heard he got home so…but I guess I can wait another two weeks." He turned to leave.

"You know Ed?" Lorelai asked curiously, and he turned back, nodding. "What's your name?"

"Warren Cheswick, ma'am."

Lorelai chuckled. "How old are you, Warren?"

"Um, seventeen."

"Well, if you want to live to be eighteen, you will never call me ma'am again."

"Sorry…um-"

"Lorelai. It's nice to meet you, Warren. Would you like to come in and talk?" she asked, trying not to be a frightening. He hesitated, but stepped inside. "So, Warren, what did you need to talk to Ed about?"

"It's kind of a guy thing," he answered quietly.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Like a medical thing?"

"No, just…women problems."

Lorelai beamed. "Well, you are in luck, because I just happen to be a woman. Come on, sit down."

Warren sat, but still felt confused at what was going on. "Um, how do you know Ed?" he asked.

"Ed met me on his little road trip. He stopped in Stars Hollow and I run an inn there. We got to be friends so I decided to tag along for the ride home. What about you?"

"Ed's kind of been a mentor to me, over the past few years. I've been able to confide in him over most of the struggles I've been having with women."

"Oh, no, the Ed Stevens School of Romance?" Lorelai asked. "That's more dangerous than the Lorelai and "Friends" schools combined!" She coughed lightly when she realized he had no idea what she was saying. "Sorry. So, what's the problem?"

Warren still wasn't sure about talking to this stranger, but eventually he opened up, describing how Diane had tried to get him Jessica Martel and then he realized he liked Diane, but now she was with his best friend, Mark. 

"And I am okay with the two of them being together," he continued. "But, now I don't know what to do with myself."

"Like you're a third wheel?" Lorelai asked.

"No, not really. Just that I've spent so much energy pursuing Jessica and Diane and they haven't worked out, so I'm not sure it's worth it anymore. Even if it was, I'm running out of girls in town I'm attracted to."

Lorelai shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Maybe you shouldn't be worrying about defining yourself by who you're with or who you like." Warren paused, considering this. "Hey, maybe it would even be fun to let the girls come to you."

Warren smiled. "Really?"

"Well, I wouldn't rule out the possibility."

"How come you're so good at this?" he asked.

She smiled. "Years and years of screwing up at relationships mostly. Plus, my daughter's about your age so I get this whole teen-angst thing pretty well."

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Warren asked curiously.

"Easy tiger," Lorelai chuckled, then heard Ed's phone ring. "Excuse me." She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Ed Steven's residence."

"Would I go to Carol and Dennis' wedding?" Ed asked, panicked.

Lorelai hesitated. "Would you? I don't know, do you want to go?"

"Well, not especially. But if I tell Carol that, she'll think I'm telling her I don't want her to marry Dennis- which I don't- but I don't think that should be a factor in her deciding to get married, right?" he asked quickly.

"Do you not want her to marry Dennis because you don't like Dennis, or because you like Carol?" Lorelai asked.

"That's what she asked!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well, I don't blame her. Ed, you have to give the woman a straight answer. You've been stringing one another along for too long." 

Ed took a deep breath. "Right. You're right."

"Of course I am," Lorelai stated. "I'm getting good at this advice thing. Where are you, by the way?"

"Her bathroom."

"Subtle. Don't tell her you were on the phone with me, whatever you do."

"Got it." He paused. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Warren's here."

"Oh no, what does he want?" 

Lorelai wandered back toward the living room, seeing that he was now eating her popcorn and controlling the remote. "Same as you: my sagacious wisdom."

He chuckled. "I should have known. Thanks again."

"No problem. Good luck." She turned off the phone and walked back to the couch. "Ooh, "Twilight Zone" marathon. Good choice."

Carol was taping her fingers on the kitchen table when Ed came back out. "Who were you talking to in there?" she asked as he sat down.

"Myself. I have an answer."

"Well, I cannot wait to hear it," she replied sarcastically.

Ignoring her tone, Ed remained serious. "If you married Dennis, I would come to your wedding. Not because I like Dennis or even like the idea of you marrying him, but because you are one of my closest friends and I want to be there for you."

"So, if I was marrying someone else, would you be more supportive?" she asked slowly as she stared down towards her fingers.

"That isn't the issue. You're with Dennis and if you love Dennis, then you should marry him." Ed leaned forward. "But I can't help you decide if you love Dennis or not. My feelings for you shouldn't come into it."

Carol looked up into Ed's eyes. She cleared her throat quietly. "Well, thank you for being honest."

Ed smiled. "Can I take you out to dinner now? I want to hear about your trip." Carol smiled back, and nodded before they got up to leave.


	3. Entertain the Possibilty

Disclaimer: This is an original story, using characters and places from the shows "Gilmore Girls" and "Ed." I'm not making any money, so don't sue.

"So what are you going to get them as a wedding present?" Lorelai asked Ed as they ate lunch at the Smiling Goat the next day.

"I actually haven't thought about that. I'm still getting used to the fact that I have to go to Carol…and Dennis's wedding," Ed said, struggling to say the latter name.

"You had a chance to stop it," Lorelai reminded him.

Ed nodded. "I know. But who am I to tell Carol who or who not to marry?"

"The guy who's in love with her?" Lorelai asked

Ed shook his head. "I don't think I want to be that guy anymore. I'm tried of having my heart broken over Carol Vessey. I am a new man, a man who in no way is attracted to Carol Vessey!" he announced, making Lorelai laugh. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I am very proud of you, Ed Stevens. I think you have a very bright future in dating ahead of you."

Ed smirked a little. "Really?"

"Yes, and I know where you should start." 

"Where's that?"

Lorelai smiled, folding her arms as she sat up straight. "Molly Hudson." 

Ed looked at her as if he was still waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry?"

"Molly Hudson," she repeated.

"Lorelai, Molls and I are just friends."

"A-ha! The old 'just friends' excuse. How well I know thee!" she exclaimed, point a finger at Ed.

"So you admit that you and Luke are more than just friends," Ed said, trying to change the subject.

"We're not, but I have privately entertained the possibility. Have you ever considered Molly as someone you could be happy with?"

"I…I guess not. I don't think Molly's ever seen me as more than the goofy guy who likes her best friend."

"Ed, I've seen the two of you together, you click. I saw how she reacted to me." She paused. "Ed, the way she looks at you is the way you look at Carol." 

That evening, Lorelai was hanging around the snack bar at the bowling alley while Ed worked. She noticed Carol and Molly come in, and waved them over. 

Carol and Molly glanced at one another cautiously before heading towards Lorelai, who was smiling at both of them.

"Hey girls," she greeted brightly as if the three of them were close.

"Hello…Lorelai, right?" Carol asked haughtily.

Lorelai braved a smile. "Yep."

"You're still here," Molly observed. "Ed must be thrilled."

"Right," Lorelai said slowly, then looked at Carol. "So, I should congratulate you on your engagement." 

"Yes, thank you," Carol said. 

The three of them were awkwardly silent for a moment, until Lorelai noticed Warren had walked in with two other teenagers. He looked over to see her, and jogged over with a smile.

"Hey, Lorelai, how's it going?" he asked, not acknowledging Carol or Molly.

"Um, good. How 'bout you?" Lorelai asked politely.

"Oh, great. Hey, did you see that Sci-Fi's showing a "Behind the Scene's: Twilight Zone" tonight at ten?" he asked. "I could come over-"

"Uh, I think I'm in for a late night, Warren. But thanks. You have fun with your friends," Lorelai nodded.

"Rain check, then," he said, not looking too disheartened.

"A-hem," Molly coughed.

"Hey, Warren," Carol said and he finally looked at the two of them. 

"Oh, hey, Ms. Hudson, Ms. Vessey," Warren slurred. "Do you guys know Lorelai?" he asked.

"Yes, we've met," Lorelai smiled. "Go bowl now, Warren."

"Okay. Bye Lorelai." He walked down towards the lanes.

Lorelai had a feeling she was blushing as Carol and Molly stood looking at her. "He's a fun kid," she said. "Very forward, kinda pushy…not the kind of kid I would want Rory, my daughter, dating but I wouldn't know little things like that if I didn't- you know, spend an evening watching "Twilight Zone" with the kid, now would I?" Lorelai rambled, then laughed uncomfortably.

Carol even smiled a little as she saw Lorelai become more human instead of just the girl-staying-with-Ed. "I'll get us some shoes and a lane," she said, walking away to the shoe counter. 

Lorelai decided to forget the embarrassing mishap that just occurred and focus on her theory. "So, how long have you known Ed?" she asked Molly.

"Well, we both grew up here, so basically our whole lives," Molly said.

"Wow…and nothing ever happened between the two of you?" Lorelai asked.

Molly searched for words. "Excuse me?" she managed with a laugh.

"You and Ed. You were never a couple?" 

"No, why would you think that?"

Lorelai shrugged. "The two of you just seemed so close."

"We are. But not like that."

"Why not?"

"You know, you're a very nosy woman."

"I actually pride myself in it. I thought that the reason you were so upset over Ed bringing me here was because-"

"It's because I care about Ed. I don't want him to get hurt."

"So why don't you protect him, Molly?" Lorelai asked and watched Molly become thoughtful. "You know, in desperate times like this, I would even resort to the Ed Stevens School of Romance, and suggest that you pull out all the stops." She paused dramatically and spoke, very somberly, "Show up on his doorstep in a gorilla costume." Molly laughed at this, remembering that moment she shared with Ed.

As the evening went on, Lorelai grew quiet as she watched Ed and his friends. Mike and Nancy passing the baby off as they took turns bowling. Carol already discussing wedding preparations with the girls. She smiled though, when she saw the brief glances and short smiles that Ed and Molly seemed to be exchanging.

She silently walked away from the lanes and outside. She glanced around and sighed before sitting down on the sidewalk. Lorelai took out her cell phone and began dialing, then stopped herself. 

"Come on, Gilmore, entertain the possibility," she mumbled, then began dialing again.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi."

"Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How's it going?"

"Oh, fine. Are you still…"

"Gone? Yes, but I think I might be coming home soon, like tomorrow."

"So, how was your trip?" Luke asked shortly.

"It was so weird, Luke. To be here without Rory, to be with people my own age. I had fun, but it was…scary." She paused. "Do you believe in soul mates?" she asked.

Luke hesitated. "I'm probably not the right guy to ask. You should ask someone else, like that Ed guy."

Lorelai chuckled. "Oh, Ed. He's a great guy. But I have spent all weekend trying to get him to figure out what he wants. He's not exactly a fast learner. Of course, I'm a hypocrite, so why should he listen to me?"

"You're not-"

"I tell everyone how to run their relationships. Rory and Dean, Sookie and Jackson, you and Rachel-"

"Why would you mention Rachel?" he asked suddenly.

Lorelai lost her train of thought. "What?"

"Nothing. You were saying, relationships?" Luke urged.

"Oh. Right. I mean, I've even tried to help my mom figure out my dad. But do I know how to stay in a relationship? Can I do anything but self-destruct? No." She groaned. "I am never going to find someone to put up with me. He doesn't exist."

"Of course he does," Luke answered. He was partially just pacifying her.

"He does?" Lorelai asked, almost hopefully. 

"Sure."

She smiled a little to herself. "So you do believe in soul mates?"

Luke let out a breath. "I guess, the idea isn't wholly idiotic."

She chuckled. "Thank you. Will you have coffee ready for me when I get home?" she asked.

"You bet."

Lorelai wasn't sure how to say good-bye. "I've missed you, Luke," she said softly. She waited a moment for a response, but then decided it was best to just hang up and talk to Luke when she got home.

"Did you notice how it felt normal?" Ed asked Lorelai when they were back at his house later that night. "Well, I guess you haven't been there enough to notice when it is or isn't normal, but it definitely felt normal," he observed as he stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom, brushing his teeth, though he was mainly talking. Lorelai was in the bedroom, changing to sleep. "And when Carol mentioned Dennis, I didn't want to tear my ears off. I am totally fine with the fact that she is marrying Dennis, despite the fact that he's a jackass. Guess that only shows Carol's good-will, huh?" He paused to put the brush back in his mouth, but lowered it again. "Molly looked good, didn't she? I haven't seen her look that good, that happy, since she was with Jim. I think I'm going to call her tomorrow, what do you think?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

Ed turned when he noticed Lorelai had opened the bathroom door. He was surprised to see that she wasn't in her pajamas, but that she was dressed and holding her travel bag. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled sadly. "You have a life here that you have to get back to. I was a nice distraction, I know, but I think there are some things you have to do. And I have to get back to my life in Stars Hollow."

"You can go in the morning," Ed said, frowning.

"I already booked the midnight flight." She smiled through tears. "Don't look at me like that, like I'm abandoning you. I kept telling you: this was temporary."

Ed nodded and took her bag. "I'll give you a ride to the airport."

"So you have my address, phone number, email," Ed counted off as he gave her a business card while they stood outside the airport terminal.

"And you have mine. So…call me, tell me how things are going," Lorelai said encouragingly.

Ed nodded, glancing down at the pen scribbles she had made on her Hello Kitty stationary. He looked up. "I'm really glad you came into my life, Lorelai Gilmore."

She was almost crying. "Thank you for becoming a part of mine, Ed Stevens." They hugged tightly for a minute, but then Lorelai pulled herself away and began walking to her plane home.

Author's Note: Sorry to anyone who really wanted L/E, but they have to be apart if we are going to have two great shows! I have one other story ready, but I am going to try to get the final story done by next Tuesday. Yay! GG premiere!


End file.
